


Truth or Dare

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post Season 5, Quote: Tahiti is a Magical Place, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: How Coulson say "I love you" to May as they enjoy their domestic bliss in Tahiti while it last...then Coulson came to know about the Odium that May traded the World for him. They have a conversation about it and other long overdue conservation about his looming death. May struggle with her emotion and try to respect his wish but…





	1. So close to feeling alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Philindaprompts: Prompt: Phil finds out that May broke the vial of Odium to save him over the world. And they have a conversation about it. Mixed with some of my own Philinda fantasy.
> 
> It all started with The magic of Tahiti ;)

Ray of the early morning sun was bearly touch the sky, painted the deep blue horizon with tints of apricot, old rose, and crimson. The sea was calm and the wind breezed through the open wooden window passed the sheer curtains into a bungalow. The gut of wind made Phil stirred in his sleep as he shivered and hugged her closer to his bare chest. He fell asleep almost right away after their lovemaking last night that left them sated and rather out of breath, to say the least. Melinda used to the touch of the breeze as she felt it for a while now. Her usual instinct kicked in, woke her up so she could go about her morning routine like every morning.

This morning, however, she didn't have the heart to get up and do Thai Chi, push up or any exercise. She only wanted to listen to his breathing, in and out calmly, felt the rise and fall of his chest warmed her cheek and counted his heart beats. The sound she treasured, it beat wildly when she collapsed on top of him after her last orgasm, it lured her to sleep when he was dozing off and it's the proof that he's still alive and they still have time no matter how long...

She heard her breath hitched before she realized she was crying, as she felt tears made it way down her cheeks. The recent series of events seems to finally catch up on her. She lifted her hand from his waist and wiped it hastily, knowing it could wake him up but she would rather have him wake up to see her smile than to see her weep. She didn't want to go down that path not again not ever...Does she still have a choice? she thought, grimly. 

The loud beeping sound from her phone, however, did wake him up as he kissed her head before she lifted off him and reached for her phone on the nightstand. 

"What is it?" He murmured, 

"It's Daisy, she texted to asked _about..._ " Her voice faltered a little before she turned to face him "She just wants to know, How are you?" she added with a warm smile that lighted up her face and gosh! he loved it when she did that. He couldn't help himself even if he tried so he leaned in to kiss her swallow lips.

Her lips were soft and inviting, he remembered its heat when she paid extra attention to pulse points on his neck last night, just as he recalled the moans that left her lips when his tongue urged her toward her first released. He felt himself getting hard but he pulled away. Knowing that right now she needed more than touches of assurance, they did that last night, hot and heated from all the tension they both had been denying themselves for far too long. Then soft and sweet just the way to show how deep in love they are for each other.

He will make love to her again but he wants her to finally talk to her and include her in all the conversation need to have. Maybe, he could start a bit of that now. He knew his pep talk wouldn't do much but he was good with words or at least he thought he was. 

As he looked into her beautiful brown eyes slightly dazed and hazed with tenderness...yes, he knew, she knew it but he _needed_ her to hear him say it, too. 

"Then you should text her that I am perfectly fine, provided that we did parasailing for hours, last night. It's rather a solid proof " He smiles proudly "Oh and tells Jemma that she properly miscalculate my vital too, too much?" He teased but Melinda just rolled her eyes at him. 

He kissed her possessively then, as if to prove his point, She was breathless when he pulled away, just to place a light kiss to her nose, her eyelids, and her forehead before he whispered in her ears 

_"I love you"_

She closed her eyes involuntarily as the words washed over her like a cold shower ran down her warm skin after a sparring session, sent a shiver down her spine, left her quivering but with a shaking breath of relief. 

He rested his forehead against hers and breathed calmly as if to ask her to match her breathing to his. Melinda, however, need to take a deep breath in and try to ignore the shattering breath out, to keep her tears at bay before she opened her eyes. 

She didn't use to this kind of gentleness and didn't use to be so romantically adored. And it’s real and it’s him. 

"I love you," He said it _again_ louder this time, his blue eyes looked straight into her tenderly but surely and with so much affection that she thought she might burst. Instead, a lone tear dropped down her cheek and he kissed it away too. So much for trying to conceal it. she thought bitterly. 

_"Always have been and always will be, please remember that Melinda"_

His tone was soft and warm but weighted with intent, sincerity, and the sadness that he failed to hide. Once again she felt herself right on the brink of breaking down as her breath caught in her throat and her chest heaved. 

So she kissed him light and sweet to say her promise and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Who was she kidding? He always found the crack in her façade, looked pass her pretense, and disarmed her shielded heart with his charm. She knew he could turn her wall to dust and he did. She realized that a long time ago...

Being here wrapped up in his arms, she had no desire to run, lost in his eyes she had nothing to hide, she could hear her heart beat fast, and her emotion ran wild, mostly from love but also fear...She felt heart dropped once she registered the cold and dull feeling in the pit of her stomach, the first touch of fear that she wasn't ready to face. She didn't want to cry, not yet, not now so she deflected.

"You are a sap" 

"I see, that what I get when I finally said I love you? I should have known that. But really, Melinda?" he pulled away from her, his smile faded as he pretended to be hurt. 

"Well, _finally_ is the keyword, you know" She deadpanned. 

"So?" Phil pushed but Melinda just lift her eyebrow. 

"You not gonna say it back?" He lifted her chin and moved closer to her once again. 

"You are a dork, besides I already said it" she tucked her chin away from his hand and tilted her head up, stubbornly. 

She didn't trust herself to just say I love you without asking him to stay... stay alive, and tried to find the cure. She couldn’t at least not in this moment. 

Her look, however, brought him right back to the first time he kissed her _really_ kiss her on that alien ship. Before she knew it he had her pinned on her back, his hand held her wrists above her head and his other hand pushed her hip firmly into the mattress.

"Oh no Melinda, I want to hear you say it again not furiously but _breathlessly_ when I'm _inside_ you" she felt goosebumps wreaked her body and she swallow thickly. 

Her first instinct was to flip him over and wipe the smirk off his face for a change when she felt he bucked his hips and pressed his hardness against hers.

"Ahh" she moans involuntarily. 

It was merely their second day in and he already knew how to play her like a violin. He was so going to pay for this once she was on top.

 _"Phil!"_ she tried to call him out but it sounded like a purr as his tongue licked her nipple swiftly, already left her wanted for more _Oh_ she knew how talented he was with his mouth. 

She vaguely heard the sound of her phone beeped again and perhaps again later that morning but she was too focused on her revenge and he was completely lost in her, of course. 

*******

**The sky was impeccably clear with scattered cotton cloud outside the windscreen of the spaceship.**

********

********

Daisy frowned at her phone before she walked away from the cockpit area and headed to the Med Bay. 

"Can you reach them?" Jemma asked once she heard the glass doors opened and caught a glimpse of Daisy walked in. 

"Umm, Yes and No" Daisy began,

"Oh" Jemma put a blood vessel down on it holder. 

"I mean, May read the first message but she didn't reply and she hasn't read other texts. Though, I'm sure all the messages reached her phone" 

"I see, Well...we properly have to wait a bit longer, meanwhile, Are you sure about this Daisy?" 

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, if you said it is something then it worth a try. And I trust you Jemma" 

she gave Jemma a small smile, tucked her left sleeve up and sat down on a chair near Jemma.

TBC...


	2. All that I wanted is to hold you so close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit long, hope you guys don't mind it.  
> Would really appreciate a comment xx

Seagulls flew over the ocean of turquoise outside the window, for a while there was no noise except for the sound of their hearts beat, their breathing and the wind blew. The soft touch of her hair on his fingers as he absentmindedly carded his hand through it. The silence never sounds so welcome in his life. In this very moment when he finally _finally_ held the woman he loves in his arms, nestled close to his heart, looked into her eyes and see the glint of playfulness, he thought was lost a long time ago, shone through. He couldn't help but felt a sense of pride that he was the one who made her smile, the small smile, and fueled that sparking light in her brown eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful sight, nothing compared to the love of his life Melinda Qiaolian May wore happiness undisguised. 

"You're staring" Her smile widened, as she tiled her head up little more.

"You are beautiful" He simply said and for a split second he swore that he saw her blushed,

"Corny is really your strong suit, huh?" she quipped. 

"You like it" May just gave him a teasing side-eye in return, he squinted his eyes at her and pressed her on, 

"Little bit?" 

"A little bit" 

She admitted with a lovely half-smile that makes her lips pout a little as if it was luring him in for a kiss and he gladly took the bait but her fingers on his mouth stop him short. 

"You do realize that we have to get off this bed at some point right?" 

She pulled away from his chest settled on her elbow but still rest her hand on the scar above his heart. Melinda felt the rough texture of his scar and the black veins surrounded it but she willed herself to ignore it. She would do it as long as she can, for once, she would live inside her own bubble, _their_ bubble... 

"Why? You don't like parasailing?" He smirked. 

Slowly, she leaned over him her gaze darken and trained on his eyes and just when her lips hovered over his, her gaze shipped to his mouth as she licked her bottom lips...Her other hand then pulled a pillow from underneath his head, made him gasp loudly. Melinda sat up and chuckled, made no attempt to hide her triumphant smirk, 

"Tease" he hissed but recovered quickly as he reached for her wrist tugged her down and successfully wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her in.

"It's almost noon, Phil" 

"I told you I have game" 

She rolled her eyes at him, fondly. He had that goofy smile on his face and she couldn't help but share hers. 

"Well, if your game is to starve me to death then yeah, it's working"

"But I love you" 

He gave her a little pout and puppy eyes he could really act like a baby sometimes, _her babe_ , she thought bashfully and contentedly. Little gestures like this did remind her of their time at the academy when hope was high and life is only for running wild. Their defeats had never felt so permanent back then and settle down posed as a challenge. 

_Now_ , even hope felt like a threat. The four letters word that can make her lose all her resolve as she ended up running back to the beginning, to him..., and for the first time, even he is by her side, defeat felt so inevitable and not settle down with him is unimaginable. 

"Now, you're staring" his flirtatious tone almost masked the concern in his eyes, _almost_. 

_Must this be the way they live now?_ she cursed, internally. Both tried to stop themselves from crumbling as they felt their happiness slipping through their fingers all the time... 

Phill reached up to tuck stray hair behind her ear but she _puff_ them away and smiled when he made a face. _There_ , now all the worry was truly gone from his eyes. 

"I love you more" 

Their warm smile was short-lived when she felt his muscle tensed against her skin. Any vivid light ever in his eyes was replaced by sadness met with guilt. He felt guilty for dying and she felt guilty for failing at hiding her bitterness. she hated it. But If this is it, then, the least she could do is to live in the bittersweet to it best. Let it swallow her whole and she would find a way to stay aflow...If she repeated it to herself enough times she might actually believe so. 

"Melinda, I - " he began but she beat him to it when she sat up and gathered the bed cover in her hands. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her body and started to walk away when he caught her wrist. He wanted to talk, the usual, Phil, _her_ Phil usually do. And she knew they need to talk and she can't defect forever, especially when their forever is _now or never_. He must have sensed her distress, somehow. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To the bathroom" 

"Is that an invitation? " 

"Ugh" She groaned "I can't believe you can bearly stand a couple days ago"

"Well, You have never heard what they say?" 

"What?" she pretended to be curious just to humor him. 

"The, umm... the one about the doctor, you know?" She arched her eyebrow, 

"They say....made love to Melinda every day, keeps the doctor away" 

She stayed silent for a solid few seconds, half stunned and disbelief, before she started chucking and laughing, arched her eyebrow. 

"Of all the puns you ever made, Phill." 

she didn't think he would go that far, though, it's very sweet. "That's just..." She continued laughing, biting her bottom lip, the sound which surely was a music to his ears as he added. 

"You know I think it's really working" he grinned 

she shook her head, fondly "Got to go." and walked to the bathroom

"I'm going too!" He shouted out when she opened the door 

"Not a chance, Phil" She leaned against the door frame and give him a look

"Yes, I meant I'm going to the market to buy some groceries” He sat up, the blanket pooled around his waist and the sunlight hit his face just so… 

“Would you like some salad? perhaps spicy soup since we are in the tropic,”  
His muscles flexed while he used his gesture “…and definitely green tea for breakfast-ish in bed?” he beamed and tenderness swamped her heart, with softness in his eyes he almost looked shy

He got up and walked toward her while she distantly listened to him. “Or Do you want Pancake with syrup and strawberry,? He cupped her cheek with his hand caressing it. “or maybe Waffle…” She leaned into his touch, his warm eyes searched hers, sweet smile still lingered on his lips... 

“Anything for you, _Melinda_ " her name rolled off his tongue in that _soft_ soft whisper and her stomach gave a long, slow turn, her heart stuttered, as if her soul surrendered to the gentleness of it all _, gosh, she love him_

“Salad and soup sound nice” she kissed his palm and held his gaze. The steel desire to just be with him, to live in moments like this, and keeps falling in love with little things he does _to make it last_ overwhelming her, made her shiver with painful yearning for _‘forever’_ she let out a shaking breath that she didn't know she was holding. 

She was never one for the hopeless romance. She'd never allowed herself to be one but with _him_ when she felt it even just for a moment…he ruined her in the best possible way. Now, she needs more and if she could just - his hand started to pull away and suddenly she felt cold, lost, and hollow. Her heart was pounding, his fleeing touch triggered her fear of losing him that threatens to consume her to the bone. She caught his wrist, instinctively, held his hand in place, stood on her tiptoes and kiss him deeply and thoroughly. 

Phil hand immediately grabbed her hip, his hand on her face now threated through her hair candle her head. she flung her arms around his neck, desperately tries to remind herself that he is still _alive_. _Yes!_ he is here, The fondness of the sweet domestic life they shared is here to stay. 

He pulled back just a little and her lips chase after him as he rested his forehead against hers, 

"Well, if I know you love my food that much” 

she laughed softly and pressed her lips together as she punched him teasingly in the chest. He caught her wrist and with the most exquisite act he kissed the back of her hand, affectionately took her breath away,

She let out a shaking sigh _please please_ she plea she wishes they have more time… she _need_ more time

“No" 

"Excuse me" He frowned slightly confused.

She didn't realize that she just said the word out loud. She did, however, realize that they didn't come this far to only come to this. They deserved more, she deserved more and - No one decided my fate but me - she thought furiously as she looked deep into his blue eyes  
_not even Phil_. 

She would talk to him, regardless of what he thought, she would try. He loved her, and she loved him that is worth fighting for. 

"Let's go to the market together"

"But I can just go and come back real quick. You don't have to wait around, besides, since when you're into cooking?" he teased. 

"Hmm" She squinted at him "You're right," she agreed but smiled mischievously "Maybe we can save time by sharing a bath, wouldn't you agree?" 

He shrugged, in a heartbeat, backed her up against a glass door. his blue eyes flicked with delight and something darker

"Not even a question" 

*******

**"How is, Coulson? If anything, lets us know, we are still at the lighthouse gathering intel on Fizt "**

**"May, we got something to tell you so give us a call"**

**"We might find something, call me when you get this"**

All three messages gave her more hope than she had in weeks, so while Phil was busy looking for his ingredients, she was sitting at a bamboo table in a petite juice shop, faced toward the local market where she could see him roamed around the small open market. She was not ready to let him out of her sight just yet. Once she was sure that he lost himself in the pile of carrot, tomato, cucumber and was talking to a vendor, she dialed Daisy number 

"May!" daisy answered after a third ring "Was a bit worry when you didn't reply" she was about to answer when she heard Jemma voice interjected

"Agent May" That how she knew the call was put on speaker "How are you and the direc - Coulson?"

"We're good, we were preoccupied earlier"

"Preoccupied?" Daisy, as usual, asked too many questions "Did you guys get to watch the sunrise and sunset? Or Did you jetskiing? Daisy sounded so excited that she couldn't help but smile 

"Just," _parasailing_ she thought but she wasn't going to air her personal life with her former teammate, of whom are like her children and definitely not on speaker. "So What did you find?" 

"Still, keeping a secret after retirement, I see" Daisy teased 

"Daisy" Her tone turned a notch harsher 

"Okay, okay, We umm, Jemma?" Daisy turned it over to Jemma who surely, could give a better explanation considering the scientific of it all 

"Well, I am glad that he is doing well, I gave him a medicine injection before we dropped you off that that should help with his symptom"

"Huh, that's it" she blurted out

"You knew?" Jemma and Daisy said in unison

"No I don't, I -" She cut herself off with a smirk, it definitely explained his overly keen and vigorous intensity practices during their exercise last night and this morning, Not that she complained. Her eyes landed on him and her heart already beat faster, just thinking about it. She wetted her lips... 

"May? Are you still there? "Daisy's voice brought her back to reality. 

Gosh! now she was daydreaming about sex with a guy like a freaking teenager. Melinda knew she got it bad for Phil, but she had never been like this. Great! just another casual reminder of how much he meant to her and without him...she felt heart squeezed in protest and tightened her jaws. 

"Yeah, I'm here." she cleared her throat.

"Why you had a really long pause?" 

"I was just thinking about last night" 

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Daisy. stop fussing so much."

"Okay..." She heard Daisy mumbled. 

"So, about the formula?" Jemma went right back to the business. 

"Yes, I didn't know, I just have my suspicions" 

"Yeah? What gives it away?" Daisy was too curious for her own good, although, she suspected that Daisy did it on purpose just to tease her. Daisy should have known better, 

"Well, you know little things" May started 

"Little thing?" Daisy sound so eager 

"Like how he uses his hands, how he flicks his tongue and -" 

"Umm" 

"- How fast he can move his hips and how full I felt when he - " 

"OKAY! I got it, Pls no more" Daisy squeaked so loud that she had to hold the phone away from her ear. 

Melinda laugh had Daisy and Jemma broke into a smile from the other end. They were genuinely happy for their former bosses who were pretty much their mom an dad figures over the years. 

"Like I said, little things" 

"Let's just focus on the cure" Daisy retorted 

"Right," Jemma stepped in "When you all got back from the scene, I gave him a serum while he was unconscious," she started I didn't tell him considering his reaction to the serum..." she tail off a bit "However, It's not the same one as the one that we made with the centerpiece serum because I mixed it with an antidote that shields created to help Mr. Stark back when his blood was intoxicated" she said tentatively, "I found the formula in the back up drive of former director Fury's toolbox"

"I see" was the only words left her mouth as she tried to process all the information with her heart pounding in her chest and the blood rushing through her ears. Was this even real? They finally found the cure! 

"It's not a permanent solution, I'm afraid" 

Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course, the other shoe had to drop. 

"But I hope it can help slow down his condition and judging from your - observation, I am glad that it did" 

"Thanks,... Jemma" At least they have more time... 

"That's not it, May. Jemma is using my blood to make a cure"

"How?" 

"Well, now that Daisy had the centerpiece serum in her blood, I might be able to extract it and mix with Jiaying tissue and well, nothing is certain but -" 

"At least, we have something" Daisy interpreted as if she read her mind and didn't want her to lose hope. 

"Yes, and the serum I gave him is buying us more time to develop a cure" Jemma reassured. 

"Thank you" 

Melinda felt somebody eyes were on her and looked up from her drink that she had been absentmindedly stirred it while she was listening to Daisy and Jemma. Phil was heading over to her with the similar goofy smile that she adored. 

"Phil is coming, Do you want to talk to him?" 

"Would love to but I am not very good with keeping secret" Jemma sounded a bit scare. 

"I do," Daisy said but Melinda heard the ringing sound of the alarm went off 

"Alright, something is up, I will call you back," Dasiy offered, hastily. 

"And I will talk to him about the cure, just keep me posted"

"Will do," Daisy said, firmly 

" Be careful both of you"

"Yes, ma'ma" Jemma answered before the line went dead just when Phil arrived at the table.

"The kids?" 

"Yeah" she nodded

"Miss you" 

"Properly" Melinda scoffed amusingly 

"Asked about me?" 

"Of course"

"Did you tell them what I said about our parasailing?" he raised a brow, suggestively 

She chuckled "Maybe" 

"Tsk tsk tsk" He was leaning across the table his eyes squinting, lovingly and she pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Melinda is playing coy, huh?" he winked and pinched her nose with his real hand 

"Phil" she slapped his hand away but failed miserably to contain her ear to ear grin, 

"Truth or dare" he said out of the blue

"What? Really, Phill" 

"I told you I -" 

"Don't say you have game! " she quipped knowingly 

"Common, it'll be fun" 

"No, I'm hungry. Let's go home" She got up 

"We can play it while we walk back too" He suggested but Melinda just put the money on the table and started to walk away

"It can be our game while we are here" He stood up "Please, it will be a good memory" She stopped dead in her track _Damn him_ for bringing that up. Looked over her shoulder the smile was still on his face contrasted with the sadness in his eyes. She sighed and played along

"Truth" she shouted back, arched her eyebrow, teasingly 

"Are you the one who pranked Fizt with the whipped cream?" 

"Yep" She answered from across her shoulder with a wink

"I knew it!" He grinned and followed her 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the fluff and felt the angst! 
> 
> Thank you for your patient for two weeks. 
> 
> It took me longer than I thought with all the establishment but I do enjoy writing Philinda :-) 
> 
> Navigating through their years of experience with complicated emotion terrains, however, is quite challenging. 
> 
> Which is to say, the coming conversation is...well...I'm going to try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, it's my first time to write for Philinda. 
> 
> I hope you at least enjoy bits and pieces of it.
> 
> It took me a while to decide to write Philinda but I love them! After rewatching some of my favorite episodes and red great fictions in this fandom I can't help but feel inspired so... :-) 
> 
> Open for suggestions, comments or PM to my Tumblr: iamproudlysmile 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Proud :-) 
> 
> Ps. I don't have a beta and English is my foreign language. Thus, thank you for your patience with any grammatical error or misspelling. Thank YOU


End file.
